Broken
by jadyen75
Summary: Reed Andrews has had a hard life, and he has secrets that he would do anything to protect, but things get worse when he is blamed for the disappearance of two teenage girls. Sorry, really bad at summaries. Child abuse in later chapters, rated M to be safe. This story is temporarily being put on hold, I have no time to write because school work is horrendous, many apologies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so that I can fix them. Please review if you like it, if I get enough reviews I will post chapter 2 soon.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Criminal minds characters, but Reed, Lily and a few others are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

I could hear people coming up the stairs, but I didn't think anything of it for my own reasons, but I regretted that choice. The door slammed open.

"FBI, don't move." A man yelled into the room, I sat up and put my hands up to, one show that I didn't have a weapon and two that I wasn't going to run away. There were other people standing next to him, all of them wearing gun vests.

"Stay right like that" I did as he said and he took a few steps forward, "get off the bed and get down on your knees. Keep your hands on top of your head." Once again I did as I was told, by now I was used to being pushed around, but not by cops. Once I was on the floor he grabbed my hands and brought them behind my back. After he did that he proceeded with putting me in handcuffs. He had me stand up and he started to walk me out the door, I began to protest.

"What the hell is going on, I haven't done anything wrong." I was starting to get a little impatient, considering the fact that I didn't do anything yet I was going to jail.

"Stop struggling, you're being arrested for kidnapping two seventeen year old girls."

I kept trying to stop and push into him and make him stop pushing me, but he just kept moving me forward as if I weren't even there.

"I said stop struggling" he hit the back of my knee with his, almost causing me to fall over. I didn't stop though.

"Mom," I spotted her at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on, why are they here. Tell them I haven't done anything" it was then that I noticed she was crying. "Mom, why are you crying?" we had made it all the way down the stairs and he allowed me to stop to talk to my mom. "please answer" she just looked away, the agent started making me walk again, I walked, but I kept looking back, making me trip several times and the agent having to catch me each time and hold me up so I wouldn't fall flat on my face.

We got to the car and he had me duck my head and get in. The fifteen minute drive was quite; when we arrived the same man got me out of the police car and took me inside. He brought me to an interrogation room; there was a table, two chairs, and what I guessed to be a one way mirror covering up most of one wall. I sat in the chair the agent directed me towards and waited while he handcuffed one of my hands to the table. He walked over to the other side of the table.

"My name is supervisory special agent Derek Morgan, why don't you begin by telling me where you took Stephanie and Kristi."

"How can I tell you when I never took them?"

"Why did you take them?" I just stared at him in disbelief.

"What part of** I didn't take them** don't you understand?" I couldn't believe this, another man walked in, he was older than Derek, probably in his late fifty's or early sixties. He undid the handcuff and put them back on his belt.

"Stand up" I just did as I was told, at least he wasn't asking where or why I took two teenage girls. I don't see how they think I can overpower two seventeen year olds when I was fourteen.

Derek spoke, "let's try this again, where did you take them." It was more a demand this time rather than a question. I just did a "you've got to be kidding me" roll with my eyes and head and started to sit down. Derek grabbed my arm

"No no no, don't sit down" so I stood there for I think about three hours as they just kept asking anything they could to find out what I did with the two girls.

After a while someone opened the door and motioned for the two agents to come inside.

"K Hotch" he told the man in the door, and then he turned to me. "You can sit down now." Although he didn't seem very happy to be telling me this, this made me even happier to be sitting down.

**Third-person POV**

All three men walked through the door and then shut it behind them.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this kid." It was agent Morgan who spoke.

"That's why I called you in. we need to give him a polygraph." Hotch

"I will get him and get it started." Morgan

**Reed's POV**

They came back into the room. Morgan came over to me and used force to make me stand up and brought me through the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You're going to get a polygraph"

**Third-person POV**

"I don't know how the hell he passed it; we don't have very much to go off of in the first place and if we can't find evidence to prove the kid guilty soon we will have to release him. We only have 24 more hours." Morgan was not happy, things weren't looking good and at this rate they would not find the two girls in time.

"I know Morgan, I'm not very happy about it either but we aren't getting anywhere questioning him the way we are. We will have to figure something out to find the location. As long as we is with us though the girls should be safe." Hotch was calmer then Morgan, and already was having their boy genius Spencer Reid trying to figure out where the two girls might have been taken, but so far was coming up empty. "There isn't much more we can do except work on finding the location. And as for Reed we hold him for the next 24 hours until we have to release him." They all left the room to help Reid.

**A/N Sorry it wasn't my best chapter, it gets better as the story progresses. Review and let me know what you thought, constructive criticism welcome. If you didn't like it let me know why and I can try and make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Things should hopefully get better in this chapter, they start to pick up a bit. I am really happy to see a few people add my story to their favorites/alerts. Again please, please review. Constructive criticism is very welcome.**

**Chapter 2**

**Reed's POV **

All I can think about is how tired I am. I can't remember the last time I have actually gotten to sleep. And one thought that keeps running thought the back of my mind is also keeping me awake: why would my mother believe that I kidnapped someone.

I can't keep this thought from going through my head, mainly because two reasons, I am afraid of what the answer could be and I have not one clue of what the answer might be. Before I have much time to think of what these two answers might be, agent Morgan comes back into the room.

"You're being released." He told me, he looked angry and upset.

Surprise immediately took over my features; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Did you finally decide I was innocent?" I told him in a slightly mocking tone.

"No, the only reason that you are being released is because we have to since we don't have sufficient evidence that points to you." I was surprised to hear what he said, but I was still just as happy that I was going home.

"Are you going to uncuff me so that I can go home?" I asked in a plain tone.

In response he walked over to me and undid the cuff from my table, then brought my hands behind my back and cuffed them together. Of course I thought to myself. I just went with it because I knew that I was still going home. He brought me out of the room and to the black SUV waiting outside and put me into the back seat. Once again the fifteen minute drive was quite, and when we arrived at my house he pulled into the driveway and turned off the car and came back took me out of the car and undid the handcuffs.

He walked with me into the house. When we walked into the house my mom got up from the table where she was sitting and ran over and hugged me. Morgan spoke up.

"He has been allowed home because we don't have sufficient evidence. We will still be keeping an eye on him." With that he nodded to my mother and walked back out the door and my mom and I watched out the window as Agent Morgan drove away from the house.

"I am going to go take a shower and get some sleep, ok mom?" I asked her as I suddenly realized how tired I was. I haven't slept in over three days.

"Ok, that's fine Reed, take your time." she told me with a smile. I stated to walk away when I realized I needed to ask her something.

"Why did you call the police, why would you think I took the two girls?" I looked at her with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Reed? What are you talking about? I never called the police." I gave her a confused look.

"Then who did?" I asked

"The FBI said they had an anonymous caller call them and gave them your name and said that you fit the profile." I looked away; I didn't understand any of this. I chose to ignore it and just go and take a shower and think about it some more after I had gotten some rest.

"OK, I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have blamed you." I truly felt bad now.

"Its fine Reed, I understand why you would think that." She gave me one more hug and told me to go shower and get some rest.

I woke up with a start. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 2:13. Had I slept through the entire day? And what woke me up now, surely my mom wasn't still awake. I looked around my room and decided to just go back to sleep until morning came. I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, but as soon as I did a hand was put over my mouth and another held a knife to my throat.

"Hello Reed, I haven't seen you in a while." I wanted to struggle, to try and get free. But I was immobilized with fear. I knew that voice, and the only thing I wanted was to be as far away from it as possible.

"Get up, and you make just one little sound and I will slit your throat." I nodded in response, and started to sit up. He grabbed my arm with the hand that had originally been over my mouth and pulled me off the bed and onto my feet. He kept the knife to my throat as we walked out the door. We walked down the stairs, and towards the front door. By now I was in complete panic mode, but I was in way to much fear to fight back, I knew even the smallest bit of protest would result in pain. So I just walked as best I could as we went outside and headed towards his car. We pushed me inside and told e to try and pull anything and he got into the car and we drove away from one of the only safe places I knew.

I woke up quickly and sat up, _how could I have fallen asleep? And how long, I am so stupid, how am I supposed to get home if I don't know where I am! Damn it! I'm so stupid_! I decided not to make my situation worse and I started to look out the window for land marks and hoped that we weren't too close to where his house was yet. That way I could escape next time he stopped, I knew that as soon as we got to his house escape was almost impossible. I just hoped I would get a chance to run soon, before things got bad.

About an hour passed before we started to slow, I looked up towards the window shield a bit more. There was a house in front of us, and we were starting to pull into the drive way. I got a good look at the house and my heart sank. It was huge, one of the biggest house I had ever seen without it being a mansion. The man got out of the car and opened my door and grabbed my arm and pulled me out without saying a word. We walked up to the house and went inside, and my heart sunk even more. Even though there was a highway less than a mile away, and I could hear loud honking and cars driving on it from outside, it was dead silent inside the house. The walls where insulated to keep noise out, or in. I was terrified to say the least. He made me keep walking and we went upstairs, he opened the door at the top of the stairs, pushed me inside, closed the door and locked it. After the door was closed no more light could get in and the room became pitch black. I couldn't see anything. _Great, just what I needed. Now if he comes in I won't be able to see him, or what he is going to do_. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a small child whimpering softly. I turned towards the direction I heard the sound coming from, but since I couldn't see anything it didn't help much. I started walking forward and the whimpering got louder, whoever it was, they were scared of me.

"Come out, I promise I won't hurt you." I called gently, as to not scare them more. I stopped and waited for any type of noise, the sound of someone moving, but nothing came. I was about to give up when the whimpering stopped.

"Who are you?" it was a girl, she sounded terrified, like at the slightest sound or movement from me would send her bolting away. I would be the same way if I was in her position. But I wasn't exactly sure what to tell her, I decided on just telling her my name, even though I had a pretty good idea that she wanted to know what I was doing there, and how I got there. Not just my name. But before I got a chance to tell her anything the door opened and I heard someone walk in. I knew immediately who it was. And I think that she heard it too, because she went completely silent.

"Don't move, ok? No matter what." I spoke in a quiet voice in the direction of the girl. Then the footsteps stopped right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. First over the summer I badly broke my ankle, I have just got off the crutches over the weekend. Now school has started and I have been busy, also the USB drive that i have all my documents and this story on went missing so chapters 3 and for were missing for about a month and I just found it literally ten minutes ago. So here is chapter 3, i am hoping to update more frequently from now on, but i can't promise because school, play practice and FFA have me super busy. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

"He's pretty banged up, He has a lot of broken bones and internal bruising, he should be fine with time, physically at least. Seven of his ribs are broken, In addition to those, his right wrist is broken, and further up that same arm he has two small fractures. We had to remove half his liver due to excessive bleeding and bruising on it, it would never have healed, but all the other organs that were bruised should heal on their own." The FBI agents that the doctor was talking to couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"How did all this happen?" it was Agent Morgan who spoke. He hated kids getting hurt, he even felt bad for Reed because of what had happened to him. Even though when he first heard he was taken to the hospital he thought he deserved it, but no one deserved being hurt this bad. It had been three months since Reed went missing after being released from FBI custody. An eight year old girl had gone missing at the same time, just a few short hours before Reed.

"I'm not sure, the cops were called by the next door neighbors of the house he was found in because they heard a lot of yelling and then heard someone screaming. As they were on the phone they heard another scream but this one was from a different person. The police arrived shortly after and found him and a young girl."

"How's the young girl?" Prentiss asked.

"She's fine, she was sent home the next day with only a few bruises. I should tell you, she was raped once."

"How awful, she's only eight." Prentiss said sadly.

"I'm going to kill the kid when I get a hold of him." Morgan said angrily.

"Actually, I'm assuming its Reed your' talking about, it wasn't him. We were able to do a DNA test, it wasn't a match." The doctor replied to Morgan's statement.

"Then who was it, you said there was no one else there when the police arrived." Morgan asked.

"I'm really not sure, I was hoping that you would have an idea, you're the experts on this kind of stuff." The doctor replied.

"Could we go talk to him?" asked Prentiss.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Just take it easy with the questions, try not to stress him out to much. He still has quite a bit of healing to do." The doctor told them.

"Ok, thank you." Prentiss said as she walked away towards Reed's room.

"Knock knock, can I come in?" Prentiss asked as she slowly walked through the door.

"I'd prefer that you didn't, but what choice do I have?" The boy answered gloomily; as they entered he turned his head to look out the window and to avoid their eyes.

"If you really don't want us hear we technically have to leave, doctors orders." Prentiss replied.

"You might as well stay and ask the questions you want to ask now, might as well get them over with right? But don't bother asking about the two girls, I don't know where they are still. That much hasn't changed." He told them, still not looking away from the window.

"I guess that works for me, where would you like to start?" Prentiss asked.

"Why are you asking me, you're the one who should know what you wanted to ask me." Reed replied rather unemotionally.

"Alright then, how about you start by telling us what happened while you were missing for almost three months." Morgan told him more than asking.

"I think we would be here for quite a long time if I even tried to tell you all that. Also I don't really want to tell you. How about you go and talk to Lily, the girl who was found there. She knows almost everything." Reed told them dismissingly.

"You said almost everything, what can't she tell us?" Morgan asked.

"Go talk to Lily first, then come back and ask me if you still want to know." Reed told them, seeming to grow bored of talking now. After that the two agents left. Outside the room Reid and JJ were waiting for them.

"That was fast, I'm guessing he wouldn't tell you anything?" JJ said when she saw them come out of the room.

"You guessed right, he wants us to go talk to a girl named Lily, the girl that was found with him, I think that's what we should probably do. Maybe Morgan and I should do it." Prentiss suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Reid and I will go back to the station and Inform Hotch." JJ replied. The four agents left the hospital and went in two separate cars to their current destinations.

"He's just misunderstood, Shane. You don't know anything. Why can't you just stop talking about him like that?" The team heard the voice of a young girl as they walked up the driveway to the old house.

"Because you're my little sister and he hurt you and I will Never forgive him." Her brother

retorted. The team knocked on the door as the girl was about to retort something.

"Coming," The boy yelled. He opened the door and was soon followed by a young blonde girl who looked about ten.

"Can I help you with something?" The boy asked. It was Morgan and Prentiss who were at the door.

"Yes, were with the FBI, could we come inside and talk to Lily and your parents?" Prentiss asked them both.

"Sure, come on in. My mom and dad are in the living room." It was Lily who answered. Shane looked at them and then moved out of the way. Prentiss and Morgan entered the house.

"Mommy, Daddy, we have visitors." The little girl called out as they entered the living room.

"Who is it sweetheart?" The girl's mom asked. Then she saw the two agents and her face became sad.

"Can I help you two?" she asked the two agents.

"We would like to talk to Lily and Shane if that's alright." Prentiss said. The mother's eyes narrowed.

"Hasn't she been through enough, without having to be reminded of it all?" The young girl's mother replied angrily.

"No, Mommy. It's alright." The little girl said sadly. "Can we go in my room and talk?" The little girl asked.

"Of course, if that's where you would like to talk." The young girl nodded then looked at Morgan nervously. "Agent Morgan is going to go and talk with your brother for a bit." Prentiss told the girl to reassure her. She nodded then started walking to her room and motioned for Prentiss to follow her. They walked into Lily's room and shut the door. Lily sat down on her bed and Prentiss joined her.

"Lily, what could you tell me about Reed?" Prentiss asked the small girl. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment the replied.

"What would you like to know?" she asked Prentiss.

"Why don't you tell me what he was like and what he did to you?"

"He never did anything to me, he saved my life." The girl replied. Prentiss decided to try something different.

"What can you tell me about his past, or his family?" Prentiss asked her gently.

"He told me just about everything. He said his mom was the last thing he had left. His biological mom was killed when he was two, and he was taken from his father last year because he was being abused." She told Prentiss calmly.

"How was his father abusive?" Prentiss asked Lily.

"In a lot of ways, it's terrifying, some of the things that he's told me have happened to him." She said with a slight shudder.

"How do you know it's all true?"

"I don't know if it's all true, but I'm almost positive that he's not lying. I've seen some of the stuff happen to him." Lily told her sadly.

"Lily, could you tell me what happened while you were with Reed?" Prentiss asked hopefully.

"I guess I could, but it will talk a while."

"Take all the time you need." Prentiss told her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I will be rewriting this story, but it probably won't happen right away, I will leave this version up until I am ready to put the rewritten version up. Once I delete this one I will post the first chapter of the rewritten version. I will also be changing names of the characters, possibly not all of them but the main characters name will be different. These story is also going to be put on the back burner for a while, during which I will be working on a new story for a different category. I am also not rewriting it right away because there seems to be very little interest in this story. If there is anyone reading this that would like me to rewrite it sooner I will if I know that at least one person wants me too.


End file.
